It started with his hair
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Chp.6 He's the loner. She's the new girl. A small encounter can bloom into a friendship or be left alone. Gaahina 100 various one-shots. Demon and Angel. Fire and Ice. Hell and Heaven. Gaara and Hinata. Two completely different people, the same love.
1. It started with his hair

**A\N:** Itai!!GaAhInA!!Lolz review guys beware alot of fluffiness culture:PI love those two..panda-chan...

--

The leaves rustled outside the hospital hitting the window.

In the small hospital room a girl known as Hyuga Hinata placed the wet towels on the drawer. She had dark blue-hair that was about waist length and lavender tainted orbs that possesed the byakugan. She was know a fully pledged medic-nin at the age of 17. She efficently contained great healing justus and specialized in healing medicines.

Hinata looked at her patient and winced. Not in all her years of training did she think she was going to have to take care of no other then the kazegake himself...

Gaara No Sabuku.

Hinata looked at him.He had been injured on mission requested by Konoha even if the mission was completely the enemy was still able to injure Gaara. It was wierd despite his cold demanor when he's awake and his cold glares. Sleeping he looked like a cuddly panda with red-hair and the black-outlines around his hair. He was..

Cute?

Yes she thought he was cute not to say he was ugly he was no where ugly blood-red hair and deep green eyes and a strong structure definetly the opposite of _ugly._ But with his steady and soft looking pink-lips he looked.._almost _peaceful.

Hinata looked over at the sleeping Kazegake something she always wanted to do even if it was improper just seeing him lay down like that it was hard not to think about 2 straight hours?Very hard you might say. Hinata wanted she had to..to to touch his hair. Yes it was a very _very_ childish thing to do but when you think about panda's there hair or fur is so soft and they are so cuddly and Gaara resembled a panda so...

His hair did look soft even if it did look blood tinted. Hinata averted her lavender eyes to Gaara's sleeping body the ache to do so was growing and about to crush her resistance. She was a hyuga not a hair-touching smelling creep..Oh holy shit did she just think smell?

Now that you think about..

No No No! Hinata shook her head violently.'It's wrong it's almost taking advantage of him'now the shy hyuga was blushing unspeakable shades of red how could she think that?

Hinata heard a rustle noise."He moved."Now Gaara was facing the other way. This was another reason it was wrong to touch his smooth-looking hair what if he woke up and caught her trying to touch it no doubt she _would_ faint but he would tell the hokage and that would not be good.

--

10 minutes later Hinata bound herself to the chair scared what would happen but just looking at his face it was so kawaii!"That's it. just one touch then I'll be f-fine."She breathed under her breath. Hinata softly made her way to the sleeping Kazegake her breathing faint. She hovered her hands over his hair and she blushed when she felt his body heat.

She slowly lowered her hands to the red-hair and her hands brushed against it tickling her palms. She lowered her hands and felt the soft-hair it was soft so smooth 'Just like a panda.'She let a small smile escape her lips.

Just when she was about to retrieve her hand Gaara caught her wrist and small yelp escaped her lips. She looked at him he was still asleep to her relief. She took a moment to breathe as she tryed to take her hands away from the Kazegake's hold but to no avail.She sighed. This was all her fault no his hair why did he even have to look like a panda?!

"..Nani!?"She said when Gaara yanked her and now she was ontop of him!?Hinata's eyes widened such warmth escaping his body she blushed. Both there breaths were mingling. It was wierd why was his lips so pink her gaze never left them.

She shook her head when she finally understood her situation even if she couldn't understand how it started. All she wanted to do was touch his hair that's it and now she was only a few centimeters from touching his soft pink lips.

Hinata sighed and unconsiusly placed her head on his chest his hard chest.Hinata's eyes widened and she quckly took it off but she felt his hand place her head on his chest."You smell good..."He cooed in his sleep. Hinata felt his face nuzzing in her hair. Not that this was comfartable but...It was extremely _im_proper!Here she was Hyuga Hinata ex-hieress to the hyuga's medic-nin laying _ontop_ of Gaara No Sabuku Kazegake of the Sand village not to mention ex-container of the sand-demon.

oh just the luck why did everything always happen to her?Curse her luck!oh dear Kami he's moving. Gaara was shifting placing Hinata on the left side of the bed but no releasing her he pulled her into a tight embrace.

It was so warm so inviting so comfomrting.

Gaara leaned down and whispered in her ear."let's stay like this forever.."His breath tingled her ear.

Ok..so her luck was changing.Hinata blushed.

**A\N:**Don't forget to review tell meh what you guys think

my last gaahina one-shot recieved 1000 hits 1000 people!!

-


	2. Gaara gets a hug

**A\N:** Ok I'm gonna do 50 one-shots of Gaahina and if this goes good I can be happy!!Hey listen if you want any specific type of one-shot tell me because i'm taking ideaspraise Gaara and his awsomness powers of panda-fu!!REVIEW..if you would like more review!

--

Oneshot number:2

Gaara get's a HUG!O.o'

In the playground of Suna a lonely red-head swung on the swings his head low and his worn out bear on his lap this boy was no other then Gaara No Sabuku the most feared of all Suna. The playground got deserted once he entered it all kids feared that he might kill them. It made Gaara lonely..and sad. Noyone ever talked to him,played with him he lived in hisd own little world with noyone but himself,even his siblings and his own father detested him it hurt to think about it.

"E-Exscuse m-me.."He heard a soft little whisper,thinking it was the wind he ignored it. 'H-Hello?"The voice said again this time Gaara looked up and saw a small girl about the same age as him blushing. it wasn't his imagination he wasn't going crazy!"yes?"Gaara replyed. The girl had bluish/black hair that was cut into boyish hair-cute and ghastly huge white eyes. She had baby fat on her cheeks making it a rosy color despite her really pale skin..she was cute.

"Um I-I'm new here and I-i was j-just wondering i-if you would like to p-play w-with m-me t-the pl-playground i-is deserted a-and theres n-noyone else so would y-you p-please p-play w-with m-me?"The girl blushed cutely tapping her fingers together and looking down at the sand. Gaara looked at this and couldn't belive what she was saying well he could hardly understand but he caught it. It was wierd noyone ever asked him to play before so he didn;t know what to do.

Gaara stared at her for a moment."Sure."The girls head shot up happiness in her white eyes."R-really!?"She asked."A-Arigato!"Gaara was taken aback for a second she thanked him._She_ a _girl_ thanked _him_ of all people."A-Ano m-my name is H-hinata w-what's yours?"The girl stammered.

"Hinata? Well Hinata my name is Gaara."he waited for the scream but it never came. "G-Gaara I-I like it well Gaara-kun would you like to play?"This girl confused him she was wierd but he decided to go with her. Hinata smiled and plopped down on the sand and started forming things with the sand. It was a castle a creepy deformed castle but a castle.'H-Hey Gaara-kun c-can y-you g-get m-me that s-stick p-please?"She pointed to the twig and Gaara nodded and picked up the stick and handed it to her.

Hinata sticked the twig ontop and the sand'castle' crumbled into a pile of sand. Hinata sighed."G-Gaara-kun c-could y-you help rebuild it please."

"Sure."He plopped down on the sand rasing the sand Hinata sneezed."A-Achoo!"Gaara smiled eeven when she sneezed it was cute.

Both of the kids started forming the sand and played Hinata giggled."T-thisis so fun."She patted against the 'castle' making it firm. Gaara pointed at the side this was so fun yet wierd he never had fun before and he liked.

While forming the same side of the sand they both touched each others hands there was a small moment between them and they both blushed Gaara a light shade of pink and Hinata unspeakable shades of red they quickly let go and looked the other way.'s-sorry Gaa-kun"Hinata replied embarrassed."It's ok Hina-chan h-hey pass me the stick."Hinat gave him the twig and he placed it ontop of the sand castle it didn't fall this time. They both got off and dusted off the sand."Yay!"Hinata exclaimed happily and moments later it fell."aww.."

--

"Higher Gaa-kun Higher!"Hinata exclaimed ahppily as Gaara used all his little strength to push the surprisngly heavy Hinata."This is so fun!"Hinata looked at Gaara and smiled a genuin smile. Gaara's eyes widened and lowered then smiled a smile a god knows why _ real_ smile.

"Hinata!"a woman's voice rang out Gaara's head shot up and stopped pushing her and held the swing. "Oh..Gaa-kun I have t-to g-go."She said jumping off the swing she said running off but she turned around and ran to him and hugged him...

Gaara's eyes widened he didn't know what to do. Hinata let go and blushed."Thank y-you G-gaa-kun buh-bye!"She exclained and ran laeving a shocked Gaara."She hugged _me_'He said. He stayed there till 30 minutes till he snapped back to reality and he was late for dinner.

**A\N:** yay!!review please tell me did you like it? I would love some feedback should I continue?Ideas people-faints from dehygration-


	3. The Almost Perfect Date

**A\N:**Wow..this gone way better then I excepted...I'm so freakin HAPPY! I have alot of the one-shots planned so yeah..umh this Gaara might be a little Occ-ish just remember all one-shots no story..

--

One-shot number:3

The Almost Perfect Date--

"Temari-chan I couldn't possibly-"Hinata countered her friend but the blonde just slapped Hinata's back."Oh c'mon!It'll be fun and plus you haven't been out on the dateing world it's sad."

".."

"Oh I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that!"Temari said trying to cover up her mistake."Please pretty please?"Temari said her blue green eyes sparkling bright with plead. Hinata sighed then smiled."Ok Temari-chan I'll do it." "YES!"Temari answered."Gaara will be so HAPPY!"Hinata nodded then her eyes widened."wait!!WHAT!?"

--

Gaara glared at his sister."No."He said and continued to sign the documents."Oh c'mon Gaa-kun she really _really_ wants to go with you."Temari said smiling that misivous smile Gaara knew all to well he shook his head."I'm sorry but I'm busy."Temari pouted."Oh your no fun.'Fun?Gaara was the oppsite of fun and to tell you the truth he really didn't care bieng Kazegake of the Sand village was anything but fun."Oh c'mon she's sweet and kind and she got sronger."Temari said anxious to make his brother coporate."No."

Temari sighed."oh well guess you'll be lonely for the rest of your life noyone women and the only thing you'll make love to is your precious sand."Gaara's head shot up.Gaara glared at his older sister.Temari smiled she got his attention."Even kankuro will find a girl.."Gaara sighed he didn't want to be lonely he was lonely in his child he didn't want to be lonely in his adulthood too."fine set it up.."Gaara said."Yes!"

Temari scrambbled out the door a grin on her face.

--

Hinata sighed boy was this a bad idea.'Note to self_ never_ listen to Temari.'She noted. How was she going to this? Gaara she was going on a date with Gaara?Not that she had anything against the red-headed Kazegake.It was just...ok she was scared of him not denying it.

Hinata had her long hair tied in a french roll with to soft curls hangeg from the side and her bangs swayed to the side. She wore a purple tank-top and a light blue skirt that reached to her knees with a slit at the right side and she wore lavender shoes that seemed to contrast with her eyes. Hinata furiously searched for him outside the ramen bar 2 minutes late. Hope sprang into her heart.'Maybe he's not going to show!'She thought happily.

Don't think wrong of her it's just that when your waiting here to go on an actual _date_ with the Shukuka's ex-container it would creep you out. But unfortunately for Hina today wasn't her lucky day as she spotted a bush of red-hair making his way to her.

Hinata eyes widened. She never expected this..Gaara looked..he looked soo..

Handsome.

Gaara had cleaned up well sorta. His hair was still wild and hanging into his eyes but he wore a black shirt with a brown coat that should his muscles the muscles that everyone man wanted and the muscles every girl dreamnt of(seriously). He wore jeans and regular black-shoes he looked..cute. Gaara's stare landed on hinata this was the girl her?

He reconized those eyes from the chunnin exams but they didn't look terrifyed like he remembered them but surprised?"k-Konichiwa g-gaara-sama."She said bowing.Gaara glared at her he didn't need this right now."Gaara just call me Gaara none of that surname crap ok?"Hinata's lavender eyes shot up.'H-Hai."They started walking and they date began.

--

"Agh!Push over Neji!"Tenten said looking through her binoculars.Neji looked at Tenten and pushed over his byakugan activated."he better not do anything to her."Neji said. "Ah Neji he won't.Can we go now." Tenten asked shaking her head.Boy did she feel bad for Hinata to have such _over_-protective cousin."He touches I'll jyuken his ass!this is all Temari's fault!Hinata was just fine!"

"Yeah Neji ok."Tenten said jumping off the tree.'Let's just go."

--

In the resturaunt Gaara and Hinata sat at the table neither saying a word not even knowing what to say in the first place.Hinata looked at Gaara he looked at her she turned around it was probably the same routine for 10 minutes.

"here you go."The waiters brung in two bowls of soup and placed it infront of the Kazegake and the hyuga hieress. Hinata looked at her soup and deiced to break the silence hse picked up her spoon and smiled."Boy I love shrimp soup."She said bring the soup to her mouth level her hands trembling. Boring that's what this girl was boring couldn't even bring up a decent conversation and the best she could do was about Soup? Oh he was so outta here."Yeah.

Hinata looked at Gaara then she blew the soup but this time a little to hard and she sent the burning soup straight at Gaara..guess were it landed yup in his eye.his hands immedently flew to his eye as he let out a yelp.Hinata eyes widened and as of instinic she quickly came to him with a wet towel(Don't know where she got it.)And patted Gaara's eye. He was mad and this date was the worst she has ever been on.._ever!_

0111

--

"She got soup in his eye!"Temari said looking out the window looking at her best-friend and little brother this was not going as planned. Hinata wasn't the tyype do something so stupid yet here she was dapping Gaara's eyes with a towel. Temari sighed. Then her eyes shot up as she sensed a familiar chakra.'Neji.'She thought as she looked around for the hyuga prodigy.

Then she saw him trying to get into the restuaruant.'Oh hell no my plan still has time it's not gonna be ruined by a hyuga prick.'She said. She ran towards him and tackled him down to the ground.

--

This was all ruined. She thought as she finished healing the poor kazegake's eye.Hinata smiled nervously as she got her hands off Gaara. She went to her seat and sat down. She caught Gaara's glare so cold icy mean and dangerous.She winced but spoke bravely."Un..um Gaara..uh h-how is it t-to be K-kazegake?"She asked. Gaara's glare deepened. The girl just freakin burned him and she's acting like nothing happen.

He had one thing on his mind kill Temari.

"It's fine."He answered cooly.Hinata nodded. Gaara stared at her they were so different why was she trying so hard?So he might as well try to."So tell me Hyuga hows your life doing."He said forcely.'I-It's f-fine."

There eyes met and Hinata quickly looked down she blushed.His eyes now that she thunk about were so clear green like emeralds so beauitiful.Hinata looked up and saw Gaara staring at her so closely and observant what did she do now.

--

"ITAI!!TEMARI GET THE HELL OFF ME!"Neji said as he looked at the blonde suna chick that was untop of him.Temari glowered at the hyuga male."What the hell are you doing here neji?"She replied moving off him."Well Hinata-sama is going on a date and it is my duty to keep her safe what are you doing here?"

"Agh he's so clingy!'Temari thought."dropping by and I saw them."She lied.

"Quick!Down there coming out!"

--

Intrigued.he was intrigued by this little cough ehem woman. They had both decided that this was a waste to sit in the restuaraunt when clearly for both of them it was useless(mostlty because now Gaara couldn't see out his left eye a little). They stepped out onto the streets walking along side each other. Hinata looked up at the starry night sky and sighed.It was so beautiful. The light from the stars shined on her face,giving her that pale angelic look.

Gaara's heart seemed to skip a beat just looking at her face it was so delicate so innocent. A small smile graced her pink lips."It's so beautiful everytime I look up at it makes me forget all my problems."She said. Gaara stared at her. Her having problems she didn't seem like the type,she looked so care-free and happy impossiple to have problems."Yeah."He said unconsiously. Hinata smiled.

A bike passed by ridden by a boy rode it hit a puddle that was close to them. The water splashed up and hit Hinata since she was on that corner. she let out a surprised gasp.This day just couldn't get any worse."You ok?"Gaara asked worried.

"H-Hai b-but c-cold."She shivered from the cold water that she was soaked with. Gaara took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders she immedently stopped. Hinata's eyes widened."G-Gaara?"

"Naw take it."He insisted.

Hinata looked down a soft blush grazed her cheeks.He was bieng kind gaara bieng kind?'It's so warm.'She thought as she noticed the intsant heat that rushed inside her body She liked warm.

--

"SCORE!"Temari yelled happily while Neji was crying.

--

"Temari and kankuro are so annoying there always fighting and getting into trouble that i have to get them out of."gaara said to Hinata. Hinata nodded. she was listening attentively to everything Gaara had said.Gaara looked at Hinata never would he have thought someone was so attentive and a good-listener noyone really bothered to listen to what he had to say even if he's the Kazegake.He found she was extremely easy to get along with..he was almost not regretting coming.._almost._

The"couple"sat on the bench in the park in silence both there heart was beating. Hinata breathed out and her icy breath showed in the dark night. That's when a shooting star passed by shining Hinata's face.Gaara smiled she looked so peaceful..almost like she was a sleep...

Gaara's eyes widened that's when he noticed she was asleep.Gaara sighed and picked her up bridal style.This was..fun.

--

Gaara jumped threw the hyuga hieress's window and softly placed her on her bed.He walked towards the window and smiled he turned around.'This was the almost perfect date.'He thought and whisked himself into the night with the help of his sand.

**A\N:**You likey?Some feedback will be tremendously helpful I love reviews I live for reviews please review


	4. More then Friends?

**A\N:**I'm BACK!!Yes!Japan is awsome and I have one new friend Takaya(boy) he's my neighbor(he cute don't tell him I say that shh...)they finally hooked up my internet.WOOT!So heres my first update I wanna start with a Gaahina one-shot. Be warned very fluffiness,emoness,romanceness, and dramaness..don't forget to REVIEW!And show how much you love meh!

--

One-shot:4

More then Friends?

I looked across my desk and stared at the blue-haired lavender eyed beauty infront of me.Hinata smiled at me a small pink hardly visible blush graced her pale cheeks."Are you done yet?"She asked me. I shook my head and signed the doucument. I heard a sigh escape her lips and she propped down in the chair infront of me."Well hurry up I need to train I need to get better."She said determination firing in her soft pale eyes. She always wanted to train all the time. Her partners Kiba and Shino were on journey mission so I volunteered but I was sorta regretting it.

It's hard I remember the first time I saw her I was hanging from the tree upside just staring at her.She was hitting the pole endlessly her palms were getting bloody too. At first I thought this girl was crazy hitting the pole continuously and I could tell she was not getting any stronger you can't get stronger by hitting a pole so I decided to end her training and make her do mine. I landed infront of her and she was scared I could tell but I was used to it."K-Kazegake-sama."I remember her cute stuttering and her blush that spreaded on her cheeks."Would you like me to train you?" I asked her my hands across my chest."I-I but a-aren't y-you b-busy?"She asked and I shook my head."Look do you want help or not?"She looked at me then she turned her head down.

So everyday we trained together and we did a little more and I actually opened up to her I told her what happened with Yashamaru and she told me about her fathers rejection towards her, in ways we were alike yet completely different. I started looking forwards to it and everytime I saw her I got this feeling in my stomach and everytime I caught that Uchiha eyeing her I felt like pounding on him.It was awkard I never felt this way about a girl..never. When I asked my sister she said it was love.

I laughed at her but she looked at me seriously I knew she wasn't kidding.She had told me to tell Hinata how I felt but I am to afraid of rejection. I know she would never return the same feelings that I harbor because she only had eyes on that stupid blonde Hokage Naruto Uzamaki or better yet my first best friend.Hinata could never see me as more then just a friend.

--

I was breathing hard my eyes averted to a certian red-head. I smiled this was it has got to be the best training and most improvement I have ever done. i'm so happy I was getting stronger maybe little by little but I was getting there. I smiled threw my pain. It was all thanks to Gaara. But I still wonder why he would help me sometimes. I mean it is a complete waste of time and I was wasn't worth it yet I was competely grateful."Thank you Gaara-kun I really think this was our best one yet!" I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Gaara?" I looked at him but he was completely out of it. He was looking at the sky why was he bieng so distant. I walked behind and smiled."Gaara!"I said into his ears. He wasn't surprised but he looked at me. He has never looked at me that way before his eyes looked so diffferent even with his red hair blowing in his eyes I stayed silent I never noticed he was this good-lucking. Sure I knew he was handsome but I eally never gave him a look over I think my heart skipped a beat he was inches from my lips, I thought he was going to kiss me.

But he moved away."Yes you are getting stronger that's really good Hinata I have to go I promised Matsuri I'd do something with see you later."He said with a half-smile. The sand whipped around him and he dissapeared.

I stared at the place were Gaara was standing why was he acting so distant was he trying to avoid me and why was I wishing he actually did kiss me. I felt a soft breeze blow over my head and I started making my way home.

--

"Oh come on nee-chan you have too! I think it would be romantic if you go find Naruuto he's probably training and you finally confess your undying love to him he'll tell you he loves you too,get married, have blonde hyperactive byakugan possesing kids and grow old together!!"Hanabi said jumping up and down my bed. I stared at my younger sister. Did she really think it was that simple I wish. What if Naruto didn't love me back?What would I do if he told me he didn't love me? What if he thinks I'm a freak or something I mentally sighed.

"Hanabi it really isn't that simple this isn't a fairytale where everything comes true and it ends with happily ever after you know it's real life there sad moments and good moments in life it's always unpredictable and I couldn't take the chance of telling Naruto that I like him what if he doesn't love me back?" I told but she just stared at me and grunted.

"Nee-chan why _wouldn't_ he like you? Your the prettiest person I know! Your loving and kind and sweet if he can't see that then he really is blind! You have to take a chance! You never he might like you back."She said. I stared at Hanabi. She was right what if I spend the rest of my life guessing what could have been and regret never telling?I smiled at Hanabi and rustled her hair playfully."Thanks Hana-chan, you know what I'm telling him today."

--

I can't look at her anymore. It's just to hard. Everytime I look at her smiling face my heart is in pain just knowing that I couldn't have her that her heart already belonged to another it hurt. All she would ever see me is a friend a training buddy nothing more. Sometimes I wished that Naruto would turn her down just so she could run to me but when I think about her crying that pains me more I couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt.

I looked out the window of my mini-office I was renting from Tsunade I was only in Konoha for some weeks know just on buisness but the paperwork always seem to find. Outside looked so clear and beautiful you couldn't see a single cloud. Maybe it would be good if I just had some fresh I need to think.

--

Yes. This was finally going to be the time I tell Naruto how I felt about him! I'm through with him bieng dense. I made my to the ramen bar head held high walking with newfound confidence. I saw a flash of blonde my stomach churned and I quickly hid behind an oak tree. I was a chicken. A big fat white-eyed chicken. I stared at Naruto my heart racing I couldn't do this. I was about to leave but Sakura came her eyes full of tears. I wonder what was going on. I activated my byakugan to see farther and to make out what they were saying. Hey years of stalking a guy makes you get the habit of eavesdropping don't judge me judge the blonde one.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"S-Sasuke(sniff)he-he t-told(sniff) to g-get lost(sniff) and that he would never love me(sniff)"

"That bastard!"Naruto said clenching his fist.

"No N-Naruto I relized I never loved him it was his looks...Naruto I-I love you." I think i heard my heart go crack my whole body turned cold and stiff. What was he going to say? Please oh please lord don't let him say it...

"Sakura... I love you too I always have and always will."Naruto said he caressed her cheeks. Naruto eased his face down to Sakura's level and she moved her face up and they shared a kiss. I couldn't watch this anymore. Why Naruto? Why Sakura I'm sure I told you my feelings for Naruto why would you do this? I felt hot tears stinging my eyes I couldn't watch this anymore I needed to run. To run far away till I finally cool off.

--

Maybe it was the air, or the clouds but this got my mind off her for now. Looking at the clouds calmed me now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru my sisters lazy ass boyfriend I really cannot picture what that girl sees in him I don't understand woman. A wind passed by threw my hair I blinked for a second and let out a sigh. But that's when I saw a figure running across the fields furiously who was that. I squinted and my eyes widened.

"Hinata?"I reconized the light purple and white jacket and her hair. She looked distracted and sad I wonder what was wrong. Should I go over her to her maybe try to confort her? I ran towards in the open field and caught up to the speeding girl and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around."Hinata whats wr-"Tears were rolling down her face like a waterfall her soft-looking pale cheeks were red and her eyes were puffed red but her eyes were so sad and hurt what had happened to her?

"Hinata what's wrong?"I asked sternly my hands still on her shoulder. She looked down at the floor."N-Nothing I'm f-fine."She lied a sniffle in between each word. I saw the tear droplets hit the grass. Why was she so stubborn why wouldn't she just tell me."Hinata I don't believe you tell me whats bothering you."I commanded instead of asked. She kept her head down."I-I don't want to be a b-bother G-Gaara-k-kun please believe me I'm fine."

I stared at her. I used my hands to lift up her cheeks and I stared into her cloudy eyes."Listen you don't have to hide anything from me we never kept anything from each why start now?If we are truly friends like you had said then you will tell me whats wrong."

_Flashback_

_"Isn't the sunset beautiful?"Hinata asked in dreamy tone her hands wrapped around her knees.She smiled and looked at Gaara.The red-head looked at the hyuga infront of him and did a half-hearted smile."Yeah its beautiful."Hinata raised an elegant eyebrow."Gaara what's wrong?"She asked knowing there was something bothering him. Gaara looked at her."It's not a concern you don't have to worry about it."He told her codly._

_Hinata stared at him for second then shooked her head at the aggorant red-head."No. Please tell me were friends now and friends don't keep things from each other We care for each other and try to make each other better no matter what we have to I'm your friend so I want to make you feel better aren't we friends" She said her lavender eyes waiting for his answer. _

_Gaara looked at her noyone ever really cared about his feelings before."Yes we are friends.Fine."Hinata smiled._

_End of Flashback_

I could tell she was skepitcal but she remebered and she moved her chin away from my grip."H-Hai yes I-I guess I-I d-did say that."She looked at the ground a few seconds of silence till she began to sniffle."I-It's j-just that..Naruto k-k..kissed sakura-san a-and.."She looked up at I saw the tears at the corner of her eyes ready to fall."I-It's just so hard to know that person you love gave there heart to someone else,to know the person you love will never be with you or might not even return your feelings it's just so hard.."A tear fell down to the her cheeks and curved around it.

My heart was pounding. Did she think I didn't know how she felt? Everyday I have to keep a posotive attitude around her. Everyday I have to pretend I'm alright. Just bieng friends? I wanted to be more then friends. I wanted to be the one to protect her,love her,hold her,be with her. I wanted to give her my whole heart promise to be by her side every waking moment to never let her go..but all she would look at was Naruto. She would never look my way as more then a friend but you know what I'm done bieng a _just_ a friend.

I can't just sit around waiting for her to finally notice that I'm the one for her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me."Listen to me hinata if Naruto doesn't like you or he kissed Sakura he doesn't know what he's missing. Your a kind,caring, and beautiful girl anyone would be lucky to have you. If he can't see that then naruto is stupider then I thought! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over him you never know if there's someone out there who loves you and would do anything to be with you! I can't just stand around and watch you kill yourself over someone like that."

I grabbed her other wrist and pulled her closer to me our chests meeting. I could feel her heat erecting from her body."Hinata l..love you."I said kissing her her soft lips.

--

My eyes widened when I felt Gaara's lips touch mine.I didn't know what to do or even how to react.Did he really mean what he just said?He loves me? It can't be this is too much. I used my arms to push him way. A whole nother bunch of tears came out. This was too much Gaara was one of my best-friends it's hard to imagine me and him together."I-I'm sorry.."I turned and around and sprinted away. I could feel his eyes on me and I yanked my hands away when I felt him try to grab it.

A tear slid down my cheek as I made my way home. I couldn't breathe everything was happening so fast. I can't keep track of it all, that's when I felt my whole world turn black.

--

I lost her. The one I love I lost, she left me. Rejected me just like everybody else.I never should have told her how I felt or even kissed her. She would never even want to yalk to me again. She didn't love me.I ruined our friendship. I felt so heartbroken I couldn't think about work right now,I looked up when I heard a knock on my door."Come in."I said in a low voice.

Temari peeked her head threw the door."Hey bro how you doing?"I looked at her and gave her in answer in silence. Her eyes lost that happy look she walked over to me."What happened to you?"I ignored her and continued to sign the papers."Come on Gaara what's wrong what happened?"I looked at my sister."I'm fine."Temari looked at me not believing me but she knew not to ask anymore if I didn't want to talk about."Fine but if you want to talk I'm here."She said making her way to the door."Bye. Oh and Temari I shortenned the stay at Konohagakure were leaving tommarow."

Temari stopped."What why!?"

--

"Hinata.Hinata.Hinata-sama!"Neji said over and over again trying to wake up his sleeping cousin.Hinata layed on her bed unconsious for about 6 hours since he found her out-side in the Hyuga garden.He was worried about her she was passed out for longer then she has ever been. Thank Kami she had no bruises or any hurt but he was beginning to wonder what had happened. It must have been something because when he found her tears were in her eyes

Neji shook Hinata a little harder this time and with a startle the hyuga-hieress flipped on the bed and fell on the floor. With spee Neji quickly got to her side.'hinata-sama!"He said holding her up."Huh oh h-hi nii-san how did I get into my room?"Neji sat her on her bed."Hinata-sama what happened?"Hinata looked down."Neji how long have I been out?"

"Upto 6 hours or more."

"W-WHAT!"

"Yeah Hinata-sama may I ask a question?"

"Hai and Neji please just call me Hinata."

"Ok hinata-sa hinata what happened between you and that Uzamaki."

Hinata felt cold all over and her whole body stiffened.She looked out the window and it was dark out-side."It's 10 but what happened between you two."

"It's nothing Neji I'm fine."She said looking at her lap."Your face and your eyes don't say the same thing if you don't tell me I'm sure I can make Naruto tell me."Neji told her.Hinata looked up at Neji her eyes full of tears."H-He kissed Sakura-san."

"...Hinata."He said trying to sound compassionate.He knew of his cousins long time standing crush on the Uzamaki.How could that stupid blonde do such a thing. What caught him by surprise was when she started crying the tears non-stop."Hinata..Hinata don't cry!Stop crying over a person like that! If he would choose Sakura over you then he is stupid! I'm sure theres someone out there that loves you and would do anything to be with you! If you keep going after Naruto when you know he'll never look your way look differently and get over him!"

"Neji..."Hinata smiled and hugged him."Arigatou."

--

_"Listen to me hinata if Naruto doesn't like you or he kissed Sakura he doesn't know what he's missing. Your a kind,caring, and beautiful girl anyone would be lucky to have you. If he can't see that then naruto is stupider then I thought! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over him you never know if there's someone out there who loves you and would do anything to be with you! I can't just stand around and watch you kill yourself over someone like that!."_

Hinata looked up at the starry sky replaying the scene between her and Gaara over and over again.

_"Hinata I love you."_

Did he mean everything he had said? Did Gaara really love her?Hinata's heart pounded remebering the way Gaara looked at her, he looked so different there was also something different in his eyes."Gaara..."Hinata touched her lips and blushed remebering the kiss. It was so gentle and welcoming. Maybe he really did love her. maybe that's why he was acting so distant. 'He must habe been hurting he had to listen to me go on and on about Naruto-kun i never stopped and asked him anything..why am I so selfish I need to talk to him tomarrow.'

Maybe it could work out between them two.

--

The next mourning Hinata woke up and quickly got dressed.She didn't bother putting on her jacket she was to much in a hurry.She put on a black fishnet shirt with white blue jeans.Hinata quickly ran downstairs."Otou-sama I'm going out."She said making her way to the door."This early Hinata?"

"Hai I'm going to train."

"Good be back before 5."

"Hai."She sprinted out the door.

--

"He's not here but how?"Hinata said her heart pounding.Tsunade stared at the hyuga."He didn't tell you he shortenned the trip he's going back to Suna today that's wierd you too are always hanging out I'm surprised he hadn't said anything."Her whole world froze.Gaara was leaving today and he hadn't told her?She fought back the tears."W-Where i-is he right know?"

"Hmm..Probably at the gate reporting there leave."She said looking down at her doucuments."What are you-"She looked up and Hinata was already bolting out the door of her office."Good luck Hinata."

--

'Gaara please don't go I-I can't imagine you not being here plase.'Hinata rushed pass the busy people adralaline shooting through her body.'Please.'WHy did the gate have to be on the other side of the village.Hinata activated her byakugan and saw Gaara,Matsuri,Temari, and Kankuro with Shikamaru at the gate talking. Her heart was pounding."Hinata?"She stopped abruntly when she heard the voice."Naruto-kun?"

The blonde walked upto her."Hey why are you in such a hurry?"She didn't feel angry,or sad when she saw him like she thought she would have been."It's nothing."Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder."Would you like to get some ramen?"Any other day she would have fainted or blushed. Any other day this would have been the happiest day of her life,but this wasn't any other day this was today."Naruto-kun I have to go maybe tomarrow."

She left the blonde alone she sprinted away with chakra pumped feet."I don't love you anymore Naruto I love somone else."

--

"Bye Shikamaru."Temari said in a sad tone.The nara stared at the sand konouchi had grown fond of."Yeah."Matsuri looked up at her Kazegake in confusion."Gaara-sama I thought we were supposed leave in a week?What happened."Gaara stared at his student."There were somethings in suna I need to take care of."Matsuri nodded.

"Well we have to go but that's wierd,hey Gaara why isn't your girlfriend here?"Kankuro asked referring to Hinata."That's right where Hinata-nii?"Matsuri asked. Gaara glared at Kankuro."You didn't tell her?"Temari asked."Why do I have to tell her anything?"He said coldly."Uh because she's your friend."Kankuro said like it was obvious."Why are you bieng a jerk?I thought you two were close.""Shut-up Kankuro.'Gaara dangerously replied.

"You're so-"

"GAARA!!"All there heads turned around and saw Hinata standing there lavender eyes furious,hands clenched by her side, and an agry scowl very very un-hinata like.Hinata ran upto the red-head a scooped up part of his shirt and made him bend down."Why?"She asked her voice shaky. 'Why what?"He shot back. "Why would you shorten the trip?Then go and not tell _me_!?"

"Hn."Was his reply

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you said you loved me! I ran all around town trying to find till Tsunade-sama finally told me then I had to run all arcross town again and all you could say was "hn.""Tears started brimming the corners of her eyes."Why would you care?Why don't you go back to your lover Naruto and just leave me alone!"Gaara shot back anger rising in his voice."You rejected me and you love Naruto so what more do you want from me?"

"You think I rejected you?I didn't reject you I didn't know how to react my best-friend just kissed me how was I supposed to react huh?"She loosened the grip on his collar."And I don't love Naruto..not anymore..Gaara I love _you_!"The tears started falling why did she keep crying. Gaara was stunned he looked into her beautiful lavender eyes that shined with tears.Aquamarine eyes held hers.

Gaara grabbed her arms around her waist and grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.He bent down and kissed her patiently.Hinata put her arms around Gaara's neck.His tongue gently made his way into her mouth tasteing her.Few seconds later they broke apart, Gaara leaned closer to her ear and whispered."hinata-chan I love you too."He hugged her tightly and Hinata hugged him back happy tears falling for the first time in a long while. When they let go both blushed when they finally noticed they were'nt alone.

"YAY!!Gaara's got a girlfriend!!"Temari jumped up and down.

"Noway he got an actual girl and before me..his older brother?Oh that's just wrong."Kankuro said disbelieving.

'Gaara-sama has a girlfiend? NO!'Matsuri yelled in her head.

"Troublesome.."Shikamaru said.'At least there both happy and Hinata finally relized what a dobe Naruto was.'

"Wait."Temari stopped."We can't length the vaca and we can't come back till a month.That means Gaara won't see hina till September man!"

Hinata looked at Gaara."It's ok I'll wait for you."Gaara told her. Hinata looked up at the blue sky."You don't have to." "Why?"Hinata smiled."I'm coming with you guys."She said."Noway Hinata your needed in Konoha and plus Tsunade would never allow it and your father."Hinata shook her head."Noyone needs me shikamru-kun and plus theres Ino,Sakura, and Tenten there all better konouchi then me Tsunade-sama would not mind and my father would not care."Shikamaru stared at the lilac eyed girl he was with since the academy.

"Wouldn't you miss your home your friends and family?"Gaara asked concerned about her decision."I don't want you to do something you would regret."Hinata smiled up at Gaara."Yes. I would miss them terribly and I'm sure I might regret it..but Gaara I wouldn't be able to live without you, you make me happy, you make my heart tingle, I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see you freely for over 4 months. I told you I love you and I meant it."She said blushing a little. Gaara smiled."Then I guess your coming."Hinata smiled and looked into Gaara's eyes and kissed him again."Thank you."

"I still can't believe my younger brother Gaara got a girl a pretty one at that _and_ before me this has got to be a dream."

--

"So mommy what happened next?"8 year old Rin asked. The lady with waist length dark blue hair,lavender tinted eyes,she wore a black fishnet T,and black capris. "Well I stayed here and became a citzen of Suna and got married."Hinata answered. "That's so romantic!"She said clapping. "Blek!!Mommy and Daddy kissing eww!"6 year old Hiro said pretending to puke by sticking his fingers down his throat and making nasty faces."Agh!Your so gross Hiro!and so immature!"

"Come on guys you have to go trian with aunt Temari."Hinata said shooing her kids away."Hai!"They said sprinting out the door."Hinata Gaara wants you."Hinata looked up at her sister-in-law."Hai. I'm coming."She said walking out the door.

"Gaara you wanted me?"Hinata asked easing into his office

**A\N:**-flops down on the ground exhausted- Longest one-shot I have ever made. HA! I proved my sister wrong!I can right alot. Hoped you guys enjoyed this one-shot. so far it is my favorite and I am really happy with myself so if you guys could give me reviews please because I deserve them more then 2,000 words babe!!Woohhooo!!-jumps up and down like a lunatic and people look at her like she's crazy-

A woman: Don't look at the crazy girl honey she'll give you a disease-pulls kid away-

Kid: Yes mommy.

**Notice:** I'm making one-shots for people but only for this Gaahina thing so if you have a specefic idea you'd want me to do I'm your girl-


	5. The Pain of Love

**A\N:**Dark oneshot complimented to my mood right now so yeah I'm not really'happy"don't ask why please I just don't feel like talking about it sorry if I'm sounding childish-sigh- review or not...

* * *

Oneshot 5

The pain of love

--

Blood. Blood is such an interesting thing. It's bright scarlet color and it's intoxicating smell. It always got me roused up whenver I got the chance to spill it I took that chance. It just made me feel so alive so free. But her blood was the one I wanted the most.

The blood of the one I loved.

The blood of the one I could only love.

The blood of the one that would only love me.

The sand made a cascade around me as I saw her frightned face no..she wasn't scared I don't know what she was feeling at that moment it was undescribable. She said she loved me.

She said she would do anything to be with me."Do you love me so much you would die for me?"I looked at her wating for her answer her body shaking violently.

I tasted her fear yet her eyes were showing something different love compassion. "Yes."She answered. You could see why theyy called me a monster a demon a beast.

I laughed mentally thinking how could she ever love a monster like me?I killed thousands of people I was stained with the blood of the thousands I have killed yet she would be as so bold to die for me?

I lifted up my hands.

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry you had to feel the pain of loving a monster a demon._

_I'm sorry I hurt you so much._

_I'm sorry I made you cry_

I could feel the tears fall free out my eyes drenching down my chest and falling onto the sany floor.

_I did love you._

_I do love you._

_You say you love me but.._

_tell me you love me so much you'd die for me?_

Red.All I could see was red the color of blood rained on me. it was just anyones blood it was her blood. The blood I thursted for. The blood i wanted. Yet it didn't seem as satisfying as it would have been.

Was it a mistake?

Sometimes it's hard to relize your inlove but I won't take that chance of bieng hurt again.

I would probably see her but whereever she went I hope she knows I love her. To know the pain it takes me to love someone.

I walked upto the limp figure infront of me and bent down.

"I love you."

Snow started to fall the delicate ice crystals so white and pure just like her.

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah I know ish mean of me to make me Hina die I hit myself but I needed to take out my dark mood on writing so yeah..please review and give some feedbacks


	6. Beautiful Friendship

One-shot6

Beautiful Friendship

--

Gaara sat in the corner of the lunchroom his normal corner. Yes Gaara was a loner. He always wore black, black shoes,black shirts,black pants, he even wore black eye-liner(which made him look like a panda. The only thing that was not black was his hair that was blood-stained color that stuck out like a sore thumb. He had the can of juice in his hand staring at his "buddy" Sasuke Uchiha who was another loner who actually pulled it off. Black hair,Eyes,clothes everything like a walking midnight.

His eyes formed into slits as a girl with blue-hair caught his attention. She was the new girl. What bugged him was that she was always stuttering had her head hung low. Hinota no Hinata was her name.'She got taunted again?'Gaara noted mentally.

He averted his attention to the populars table consisted of Kin, Karin,Kimi,Kazusu, and Sakuya.(A/N Haha threw you off!!And omg I didn't make it Sakura lols:)

He didn't care about attention infact he didn't want it.The red-head looked away from them and shook his head solemly.

The girl walked infront of them and it seemed wierd it was like she tripped on her feet. With quickness and unconsiously Gaara moved to catch the falling girl in one hand and her tray in the other. Gaara looked down at her her face a shade of red he never knew exsisted."Such clumisness..."He told her.

"S-Sorry."She stuttered opening her eyes.

Gaara's eyes widened for a second she had strangely colored eyes crystal colored with hints of beautiful lavender.He quickly straigtened her as soon as he noticed everyone's attention were on them.

"Be careful.."He told her in his slow deep voice(A/N: -melts into a pile of putty-)

Hinata stared at the boy leaving her. Her heart seemed to race. She had never met such beautiful green eyes before.

He was very handsome and his hair was blood-red.How come she had never seen him before he would certiantly have caught her attention his red-hair was like fire.'Maybe..'

Before she could finish her thoughts 4th period class bell rang.

--

Gaara glared at the annoying teacher. Could this guy say any snetence without yelling and using the word'YOUTHFUL'

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS PLEASE HAND IN YOUR YOUTHFULLY DONE HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENTS!"Gaara's eyes twitched. He went straight into his black bag and reached out the english 12,000 word book report.

He glanced over at a fammiliar violet hair and then lightly colored eyes. The both saw each other when Hinata had turned around. He didn't mean to look mean but he sent back a cold icy glare that made her softly yelp and turn around.

Gaara placed inside the hands of a cheery blonde with clurien eyes.

God he hated people that smiled that way."Oh dude Gaara what's up?"Naruto asked _cheerfully. _

Gaara answered with a glare which Naruto didn't seem to get and just kept on talking. Gaara wasn't even listening his attention kept averting to the shy girl he had resitantly "saved".

What was it about her. She was clumsy,shy, and stuttered to much everything he hated yet she was all he could think about for the past two and a half periods since lunch.

"Gaara? Gaara?"Naruto said trying to catch the paced out red-head."What?"

"Nothing."He smiled foxish.

Gaara glared.

"YOUTHFUL EVERYONE HAS DONE THE ASSISNMENT!!"

--

Hinata twitched she could feel his cold glare on her back. What had she done? Maybe he was mad but with what she had never met the guy in her life and he was mad at her?

She tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair and chewed on the pencil's eraser as she stumbled across a slightly difficult question. She couldn't think right now a certian red-head kept entering her mind.

He was a mystery to her. Like a silent hero he was definetly handsome but the type of guy her cousin had warned her about. Yet he didn't seem _that_ bad. He _did_ save her. And she didn't say thank you. Yes. It was very impolite to have not thanked someone who saved you. She though convincing herself to opologize but actually wanted in an excuse to actually talk to him.

She bit a little to hard on the pencile top and the eraser brake into her mouth."Opps.."

--

The bell rang and Gaara quickly put everything back into his bag. The toture was finally over. he sighed as he flung it over his shoulder's. He looked up and saw the same pair of eyes he had been thinking of. Hinata was softly smiling at him a tinge of pink on her cheeks."H-Hi."

Gaara just stared at her.

"I-I'm Hinata."She said stuttering.

"Gaara."Was his simple answer.

"Um..I-I've b-been me-meaning to t-thank you f-for sa-saving m-me at l-lunch.."She thanked him. Gaara looked up at her. She had actually thanked him he had never been thanked before but considering the fact he had never done anything to have thanked anyone..

"Tch. No problem your very clumsy though actually tripping on your own two feet?"

Hinata blushed furiously."W-Well."

He chuckled lightly."It's ok it's ok."

"Well Gaara-san..?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you look like a-a p-panda w-with the m-make-u-up."She said surprised by her sudden boldness. Gaara smirked someone was being bold it actually amused him considering the fact she was always looking at her feet when walking.

"Well..You always seem to find something intruging on your shoes."She giggled. He was funny to her. Her laugh was small and cute he liked it.

"What do you have n-next?"Hinata asked.

"Math."

"Oh m-me t-too i-if y-you d-don't m-mind m-may I-I w-walk w-with y-you?"She asked blushing. He shook a microscopic smile on his face.

Hinata smiled her first friend in this school. She blushed at the back of his head he certiantly was different then his aura let on. He was actuall funny. Maybe this friendship could work out.

**A\N:** Well hope this one made up from the last one-shot that was tragic and horrible...please review tell me how it is feedback makes me happyOh and those ideas I'm trying trying to figure out a ending for them there more like stories then one-shots..


End file.
